Battle of Paju
The Battle of Paju ( ) was fought in Paju, near Valga, Estonia, on 31 January 1919 during the Estonian War of Independence. After heavy fighting, the Tartu–Valga group of the Estonian Army pushed the Red Latvian Riflemen out of the Paju Manor.Jaan Maide (1933) Ülevaade Eesti vabadussõjast Kaitseliit publishing, Tartu It was the fiercest battle in the early period of war. The Estonian commander Julius Kuperjanov fell in the fighting. Background In early January 1919, Estonian forces had started a full scale counterattack against invading Soviets. Their main objective was liberating north Estonia including Narva, which was achieved by 17 January. They then started to advance into south Estonia. On 14 January, the Tartumaa Partisan Battalion, organised and led by Lieutenant Julius Kuperjanov, and armoured trains liberated Tartu. At that time the only working railway connection to Riga, which the Red Army had captured on 3 January, passed through Valga, so defending it had strategic importance for Soviet Russia.Traksmaa, August: Lühike Vabadussõja ajalugu, page 102. Olion, 1992 Among other units, a large part of the elite Latvian Riflemen were sent to stop the Estonians. Commander-in-chief, Johan Laidoner reinforced the Estonian advance in the south, including Finnish volunteers, The Sons of the North, led by colonel Hans Kalm. Finnish general Paul Martin Wetzer became the commander of the southern front.Traksmaa, August: Lühike Vabadussõja ajalugu, page 105. Olion, 1992 Battle To liberate Valga it was necessary to capture Paju Manor. On 30 January Estonian partisans had captured it, but were soon pushed out. With his 300 men, 2 guns and 13 machineguns, Kuperjanov decided to recapture Paju on 31 January.Traksmaa, August: Lühike Vabadussõja ajalugu, page 106. Olion, 1992 Armoured trains were unable to support, due to the destruction of Sangaste railway bridge. The Latvian Riflemen had about 1,200 men with 4 guns and 32 machineguns.Kaevats, Ülo: Eesti entsüklopeedia 7, page 146. Eesti Entsüklopeediakirjastus, 1994 They were supported by an armoured train and armoured cars. Tartumaa Partisan Battalion attacked the manor directly over open fields. At 400 metres Bolshevik troops opened fire inflicting heavy casualties. Kuperjanov led the attack personally, as usual, and was fatally wounded, dying two days later. When he was hit, Lt Johannes Soodla took command of the battalion. Later Finnish Sons of the North units with about 380 men arrived, bringing with them 4 guns and 9 machineguns. They also assaulted the manor in a frontal attack which caused heavy losses. In the evening the Estonians and Finns finally pushed into the park of the estate where heavy hand-to-hand combat started, which resulted in capturing the manor. Retreating Latvian Riflemen were taken under heavy fire. Next day the Estonians marched into Valga without resistance.Traksmaa, August: Lühike Vabadussõja ajalugu, page 109. Olion, 1992 Aftermath The bloody Battle of Paju resulted in the liberation of Valga the next day. The victory cut off the Soviets' railway supply line and denied them the use of armoured trains. Soon almost all southern Estonia was liberated and Estonian troops advanced into northern Latvia. To honour Julius Kuperjanov who died of wounds on 2 February, Tartumaa Partisan Battalion was renamed Kuperjanov's Partisan Battalion. The current Estonian Defence Force still includes the Kuperjanov Battalion.Eesti Kaitsevägi:Kuperjanovi Üksik-jalaväepataljon The battle is commemorated by a granite monument on a three–step pyramid of earth, which was reopened by the Estonian President Lennart Meri in 1994 on the 75th anniversary of the battle. See also *Estonian War of Independence *Heimosodat *Latvian Riflemen *Latvian War of Independence Footnotes References * * *Eesti Kaitsevägi:Kuperjanovi Üksik-jalaväepataljon External links *Pohjan Pojat *Kool.ee: Paju Lahing *Paju lahingu monument *Vabadussõda: Uue hooga rünnakule Category:Battles of the Estonian War of Independence Category:Tõlliste Parish Category:1919 in Estonia